


I'm Sorry

by This_Solaris_Life



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on an AU, Derek is an alpha, Emissary! Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Scott is an Alpha, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21843337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Scott drops Stiles off at his pack house with Derek and the two of them talk.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is for the prompt: “Look, I know you’re a hardass, but can you play with my hair? It would really help.”; I put this prompt in an AU where Stiles moved to Beacon Hills to be the emissary for Derek's pack. He's best friends still with Scott- who has his own pack.

“Jesus, you’re pathetic. Just call him.” Derek mumbled to himself as he slouched forward over his coffee to cradle his head in his hands. His phone sitting unlocked and ready to dial Stiles’ phone. As, the younger man’s alpha he had every right to check in on him. However, Derek knows that as Stiles isn’t happy with him right now. Derek feels a small ache in his chest at the reason but the desire to find out what’s going on with him is stronger than his pain. He was just about to cave and call him when he hear’s the sound of a car parking in the driveway of his home. A newly designed house for the pack to come and go as they please.

Derek doesn’t need to see who’s there. He can already smell them the moment the car doors shut. He gets up from the table to go to out to the driveway. The scent of hospital sterilization mixed with the earthy smokey scent tells him that it’s Scott and Stiles. His pace certainly doesn’t quicken to the door because underneath Stiles’ scent is faint scent of tangy copper. He opens the side door to find Scott about to knock.

Scott is dressed in one of his scrub outfits for the clinic with his arm around Stiles’ waist to assist him with standing up right. He looks perfectly fine and should with his own alpha healing abilities. His gaze shifts to his pack emissary and he frowns. Erica had under stated the severity of them getting rid of the pixie nest while he was away for the weekend a the district alpha conference. Stiles has tiny scratch marks on his face and neck along with a nasty cut on his bottom lip. Derek can smell the other wounds beneath the hoodie and skinny jeans the younger man is wearing.

“Oh you’re back?” Scott questions as the smile he had on dampens sharing a look with Stiles before he continues, “Anyways, I’ve been called into work and he still needs to be watched. You know how he gets when he’s left to his own devices.”

“Yes, I do.” Derek agrees stepping back to let Scott and Stiles in. His mind shifting to when Stiles broke his leg because of the siren. They’d been lucky that his house hand been in one piece.

“I’m right here, you know.” Stiles grumbles playfully pinching Scott’s shoulder that he’d been holding onto to keep balance.

“Yeah, well you can’t be trusted by yourself.” Scott laughs as he helps Stiles sit down on the couch. After he’s been successfully deposited Scott turns back to Derek. He hands Derek the messenger bag he’d been carrying, “He has to take three table spoons of the syrup at one and he has to take every bit of it.” Scott looks over his shoulder serving a scolding glare which Stiles childishly responds by stick his tongue out at him. Scott rolls his eyes as he turns to Derek. The two of them going back through the kitchen to the side door.

“I’ll be back to get him after my shift.” Scott smiles thinly.

“No, need. He can just stay here with us.” Derek countered.

“I don’t think he’d be okay with that Derek. He didn’t even tell me you were back.” Scott frowned, “He told me Boyd was supposed to be home today.”

“I just hadn’t messaged him is all.” Derek lied. Thankfully, Scott being the man that he is didn’t call him out on it. Derek didn’t feel guilty about lying. It’s just that the friction between him and Stiles was their pack business. Scott has his own pack.

“Yeah, well I’m going to go. Message me if he decides to stay.” Scott finally said before taking his leave. Derek sighed setting the bag on the island with his coffee and phone. Today was going to be a long day.

Stiles looked over from his comfortable spot on the couch at Derek - who was at the other end pointedly not speaking to him. The silent treatment had begun the moment Scott left. He didn’t need to be a werewolf to know that Derek was upset with him having Erica lie to him. Plus they still hadn’t resolved their fight. Which Stiles wanted to do but he found himself being rather stubborn. He’s been Derek’s emissary for almost two years now since he came to live in Beacon Hills and he thought they were getting close. Stiles has no idea why for the past few weeks Derek’s been putting distance between two of them. He doesn’t know how to fix what he said during their fight but he can be man enough to apologize for lying.

“I’m sorry for having Erica lie to you.” Stiles apologized breaking the silence between them. A small smile sliding across his face seeing Derek’s shoulder’s relax. “I shouldn’t have done that. You deserve to know when somethings wrong with one us.” Derek doesn’t appear to acknowledge him and he finally gives up the hope of them talking their problems out. So, he goes back to watching tv. The show almost has his full attention when Derek starts talking.

“I accept your apology, and I’m sorry for pushing you away. I didn’t mean too and I wish I was ready to tell you why but I’m not. ”

The show immediately forgotten, Stiles turns his head quickly to look at Derek only to find the alpha looking at him. He hadn’t expected for them to discuss the fight but he was glad that Derek was willing too.

“I accept your apology and I can wait till you’re ready.” Stiles grins. No longer wanting to be on separate ends of the couch. Stiles stretches out so that his head lands on the pillow sitting on top of Derek’s lap. He winces as pain shoots up his side from moving so suddenly.

“Stiles?” Derek says worriedly smelling the acrid tinge in his scent.

“Look, I know you’re a hardass, but can you play with my hair? It would really help.” Stiles jokes trying to keep from focusing on the pain.

Derek snorts in amusement as he obliges him. He combs his fingers through Stiles short brunette hair making sure his finger tips gently massage his head. This contact allows for him to start ciphering the pain from him.

“That feels nice.” Stiles mumbles. Derek can’t help but smile when he looks down to find that Stiles is already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love some sterek and this was a challenge because I’ve never written for this fandom!!!! I hope you enjoyed my attempt!


End file.
